1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure control device of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many cameras have come to be provided with both an analog circuit and a digital circuit. The digital circuit is used primarily for the digital display of exposure information, and the analog circuit is used for the exposure control because of its quick responsiveness.
The exposure control system, more particularly a program exposure control system in which a diaphragm is automatically controlled from the measured value of the brightness of an object to be photographed and then the object light passed through the diaphragm is re-metered and the shutter is automatically controlled, automatically controls both of the diaphragm and the shutter in one cycle of exposure control. It is desirable, in simplifying the circuit construction, that the exposure information used in common for the control of the diaphragm and the shutter be stored in common and be input to the diaphragm analog operation circuit and the shutter analog operation circuit as required, rather than that such exposure information be individually introduced into the diaphragm analog operation circuit and the shutter analog operation circuit in advance. However, storage of accurate analog information for a relatively long time is very difficult and to achieve this, there is a problem in that the circuits become very much complicated.